entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Soundtrack-Special
center Hallo liebe Wikianer, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - AML Tony – einem Mitglied des Wikia-Entertainment-Teams für euch verfasst. Habt ihr ein Lieblingslied? Ich glaube, dass nahezu jedem ein Titel einfällt, der eine ganz besondere Bedeutung hat. Auch beim Stichwort Soundtrack fallen jedem sofort musikalische Untermalungen von Filmen, TV-Serien, Cartoons, Videospielen oder auch aus der Werbung ein. Wer kann den Refrain „Gummibären, hüpfen hier und dort und ???“ nicht fortsetzen? Dabei liegt der Ursprung noch viele Jahrzehnte weiter zurück, als wir uns alle erinnern können. __TOC__ Historie Gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts entstanden in Westeuropa und Amerika die ersten Stummfilme. Da die Technik noch nicht in der Lage war, Bilder und Tonspuren synchron aufzunehmen und abzuspielen, wurde die Stimmung durch ein Klavier oder gar ein ganzes Orchester musikalisch erschaffen. Knapp 50 Jahre und einige Krisen waren notwendig, um die Entwicklung der Mehrspurtechnik so weit voranzutreiben, um auf die Idee des Zweibandverfahrens zu stoßen. Dabei konnten auf einem Magnetband mindestens zwei Tonspuren aufgenommen werden. Natürlich nicht gleichzeitig, sondern nacheinander und auch an Dolby Digital war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zu denken. Denn das dauerte noch weitere 50 Jahre. Medien left|thumb|700px thumb|left|200 px thumb|left|200 px thumb|left|200 px thumb|left|200 pxWer sich mit Filmmusik näher beschäftigt, wird an bestimmten Größen einfach nicht vorbeikommen. Denken wir nur an „Gladiator“, „König der Löwen“ oder „Fluch der Karibik“ - all diese Klänge entstammen der Feder des erfolgreichsten deutschen Filmmusikkomponisten: Hans Zimmer. Für bisher 138 Filme und 6 Serien schrieb er die Musik, die uns bis heute begeistert. Der Amerikaner John Williams ist einer der bekanntesten Filmmusikkomponisten überhaupt. Gerade durch seine enge Zusammenarbeit mit Steven Spielberg wurde er berühmt, da er fast all seine Filme mit seinen Klängen zu etwas Unvergessenem gemacht hat. Egal ob „Indiana Jones“, „Jurassic Park“, „Harry Potter“ oder „Star Wars“. 152 Filme und auch 15 Serien, haben erst durch ihn ihr markantes Gesicht erhalten. Während man bei Fernsehproduktionen meist auf musikalisches Archivmaterial zurückgreift, um die Kosten gering zu halten, setzt sich bei (Kino-)Filmproduktionen auch heute noch der Regisseur mit einem Komponisten zusammen, um gemeinsam zu entscheiden, an welchen Stellen des Filmes eine musikalische Untermalung Sinn macht. Je nachdem wie der Regisseur arbeitet, lässt er beim Rohschnitt bereits vorhandene Musik als Beispiel mit einfließen oder der Komponist ist bereits beim Dreh dabei und kann parallel dazu die Stimmungen einfangen und in seine Stücke einfließen lassen. Anschließend wird die Musik von einem Orchester aufgenommen, wobei der Dirigent für die gewünschte Synchronität verantwortlich ist. Parallel werden dazu auch einige Szenen, direkt auf die Musikstücke zugeschnitten. Das ist besonders bei Filmen wie "Die Chroniken von Narnia" oder "Transformers" zu sehen - also versucht neben den vielen Effekten in allen Filmen auch einmal auf die Musik zu hören und ihr werdet überrascht sein, wie gut die Schnitte zu den Takten der Musik passen. left|thumb|700px thumb|right|200 px thumb|right|200 px thumb|right|200 px thumb|right|200 px Jede Serie beginnt mit einem Intro. Das besondere daran ist, dass meist nur eine kleine Sequenz oder der Refrain aus einem Titel herausgelöst und damit zum Aushängeschild einer Serie wird. Da ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es Leute gibt, die Film- und Serienmusikkomponisten mit Göttern gleichsetzen. Denn es grenzt schon fast an Zauberei, wenn man sieht, wie einprägend viele ihrer Titel sind. Zwölf Sekunden aus dem Lied „Hey Beautiful”, in dem eigentlich nur Bababababa wiederholt wird, sorgten dafür, dass die Bekanntheit der Band „The Solids” rasend schnell anstieg. Der Grund dafür war die Nutzung dieses Auschnittes als Titellied für die Serie „How I met your Mother”. Der Track „How soon is now” wurde nicht nur unzählige Male gecovered, sondern auch in der Version von „Love Spit Love” zum Markenzeichen der Serie „Charmed”. Mark Snow, der ebenfalls ein bekannter Komponist für Serienmusik ist (u.a. „Akte ”, „Nikita”) , bekam auch den Auftrag, den Soundtrack für die Serie „Smallville” zu kreieren. Da der Produzent der Serie seinen Vorschlag, eines tiefgründigen und mit einem Orchester untermalten, heroischen Titels für nicht ganz so passend empfand, wurde dieser Vorschlag nur als Outro verwendet. Stattdessen wurde das Lied „Save Me” von Remy Zero verwendet, welches auch heute noch Ohrwurmgarantie verspricht. Die kanadische Rockband „Barenaked Ladies” wurden in Deutschland besonders durch ihr Titellied für die Serie „The Big Bang Theory” bekannt. Obwohl nur die erste Strophe aus dem Titel „History of Everything” verwendet wird, wird das Lied auch unter dem Namen „Big Bang Theory Theme” vertrieben. Natürlich gibt es noch tausende weiterer großartiger Titel, die uns Dank der Hilfe von Musik, Gefühle vermitteln und uns die Möglichkeit geben in fremde Welten einzutauchen. left|thumb|700px Jeder liebt Trickfilme und die Liste ist seeeeehr lang. Seit ihrer Entstehung um 1906, hat sich eine Menge getan, weshalb auch jedem Größen wie Pixar oder Walt Disney bekannt sind. Während früher noch Puppen oder Knetfiguren die Innovation schlechthin waren und eine Alternative für das direkte bemalen der Filmrollen darstellte, kann man heute kaum noch einen TV-Sender finden, der keine 3D-Animationsserie ausstrahlt. Das besondere bei den Titelliedern von Zeichtrickserien ist nämlich, dass oftmals der Originalsoundtrack in die jeweilige Synchronfassung mit umgetextet und neu eingesungen wird. thumb|left|335 px Das ist ein Grund, wieso wir alle die „Gummibärenbande” und ihr Titellied kennen, das übrigens in mehr als 10 Sprachen übersetzt wurde. Ähnlich ist es auch bei der Serie „Es war einmal das Leben”. Das Titellied ist im Original auf französisch von Sandra Kim und wurde, für die deutsche Fassung, von Gabie Loh adaptiert und neu aufgenommen. Auch viele bekannte Animeserien verfahren nach diesem Schema. Egal ob „Pokémon”, „Digimon”, „Detektiv Conan”, „Dragonball” oder „Doremi”. Überall werden bekannte Melodien in die muttersprachlichen Texte umbearbeitet, um den Zuschauern, die manchmal auch tiefgründigen Zeilen, besser vermitteln zu können. Eine Ausnahme stellt dabei der Soundtrack zur Neuauflage der Serie „Sailor Moon" dar, für die die neugegründete Band „Super Moonies" einen komplett neuen Soundtrack komponierte. Die japanische Version wurde nie in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Was die Produktion einer Zeichentrickserie angeht, ist Deutschland nicht gerade das Aushängeschild. Zwar werden die beiden erfolgreichen Serien „Benjamin Blümchen” und „Bibi Blocksberg” als deutsche Serien verkauft, aber die Schöpferin dieser beiden Charaktere ist gebürtig aus Großbritannien. Außerdem können sie es in meinen Augen auch noch lange nicht mit Alternativen wie „Käptn Balu”, „Chip & Chap” oder den „Kickers” aufnehmen. Datei:DuckTales theme (Swedish) Datei:Technobase Digimon - Leb deinen Traum (Bootleg) Datei:Rapunzel neu verföhnt - Jetzt fängt mein Leben an Datei:Ranma 1 2 "Mit der Sonne" Opening 2 (Deutsch German) left|thumb|700px Gerade bei Videospielen denkt man eigentlich, dass es dort auf den ersten Blick eher um atemberaubende Grafiken und eine gute Spielmechanik geht. Doch egal wie gut diese beiden Punkte umgesetzt wurden, wenn der Soundtrack nicht zur Optik passt und keine Atmosphäre aufkommt, fliegt die Spiele-DVD schneller aus dem Laufwerk, als manche gucken können. Glücklicherweise ist die Spielebranche nicht nur in dem Bereich Animation ein Vorreiter. Schon beim Hören der Titel „Tetris”, „Super Mario” oder „Zelda” fängt unser Gehirn an zu arbeiten und wir summen leise die Melodien vor uns hin. Auch in den moderneren Spielen, wie „Uncharted”, „Mass Effect” oder „Overwatch” wurden durch große orchestrale Untermalungen, Stimmungen vermittelt, ohne diese die Spiele einfach nicht das Gleiche wären. Datei:Super Mario World - Overworld Theme Music (FULL VERSION) Datei:Overwatch Blizzard Soundtrack Main Theme Victory Looped Datei:Zelda Theme remix by Pluton Datei:Tomb Raider II Main Theme Zum Schluss gibt es dann noch die Sorte von Spielen, die mit einer unglaublich gut zusammengestellten Playlist auskommen. Voll gespickt mit bekannten (Pop-)Songs an Bord sorgen beispielsweise „GTA”, „FIFA” & Co. jedes Mal aufs Neue, für einen abwechslungsreichen Spielmoment. Fazit Für jede Stimmungslage scheint die perfekte Melodie bereits komponiert worden zu sein und doch schaffen es die Macher es immer wieder, uns zu überraschen. Egal wo auf der Welt man zuhause ist, Musik versteht jeder und sie stellt besonders im Unterhaltungsbereich einen wichtigen, wenn nicht sogar den wichtigsten Faktor dar. Natürlich gibt es noch weitaus mehr Titel, die es verdient hätten, hier erwähnt zu werden. Doch dafür habe ich in den Kommentaren noch eine Menge Platz gelassen. Zusätzlich habe ich euch ein kleines Soundtrack-Quiz gebastelt, an dem ihr gern euer Wissen testen könnt: thumb|center|700px Wenn ich mich für den Soundtrack meines Lebens entscheiden müsste - es wäre das definitiv „Jurassic Park”. Es ist ein Titel der langsam beginnt, viel Kraft in der Mitte hat und zum Ende hin das Gefühl von Freiheit verspricht. Und außerdem werden viele Pauken und Trompeten verwendet. Ich gebe auch gern zu, dass ich ein Fan von vielen Disneyfilmen bin: Pascal aus Disneys „Rapunzel-neu verföhnt” ist nicht nur mein Maskottchen, sondern das Schlusslied „Something that I want” von Grace Potter ertönt jedes Mal, wenn ich auf meinem Handy angerufen werde... 'Welches Lied könnte der Soundtrack eures Lebens sein und wieso? ' Ich freue mich schon auf eure Antworten & spannende Diskussionen. Euer Tony Kategorie:AML Tony